


A Little Pick Me Up

by NMFergus



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMFergus/pseuds/NMFergus
Summary: Mikey was feeling like shit. Luckily for him, his brothers are there to offer a little pick me up.





	A Little Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas and I don't like the movie my family put on. I've been watching the 2012 TMNT series, so I was put in a mood to write this while my family watched the movie. It's not the best, and probably won't be the last TMNT fic I write. For now, though, I do have to finish/work on some of my other fics. So...yeah. Here you go.

Mikey was feeling underappreciated. No matter how many times his intuition was proven to be correct, he never got any credit. Whenever he was right, his brothers only expressed surprise and disbelief. They never showed pride at him being right. They never even believed that he was right at first.

That was what lead to Mikey laying face down on the couch, crying into a pillow. It was late and everyone was most likely asleep, and he just needed to let his emotions out after trying to ignore them with cartoons and gaming.

At least, that's what he thought.

Apparently, his brothers were still awake. Very much awake, and heading into the living room where Mikey was.

Mikey buried his face deeper into the pillow, hoping to play off being asleep. He wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with crying in front of his brothers, but he didn't feel like talking to them right now.

He knew he should have gone into his room to cry, but he didn't have the energy to get off the couch and thought that no one would come into the living room. Clearly he was wrong.

Mikey froze and did his best to be silent as his brothers came in. He could feel the couch dip as his brothers sat around him. Two by his feet, another by his head.

“Mikey? Are you alright?”

That was Donnie’s voice. Mikey stayed silent though, hoping they would leave him alone. He didn’t want to talk to them. Especially about how he was feeling right now.

“Come on Mikey, we know you’re awake.”

So Raph was the one by his head. Mikey glanced up and looked at his brothers. “Just leave me alone.”

“Mikey, tell us what’s wrong,” Leo said sternly.

“Leave him alone Leo. He clearly doesn’t want to talk to us,” Raph argued, rolling his eyes.

“Raph, there’s obviously something wrong,” Leo hissed at Raph.

Donnie rubbed the back of Mikey’s shell. “You can tell us anything little bro.”

Mikey’s head snapped up. “Fine, you want to know what’s wrong!?” Mikey sat up. “I’m tired of you guys ignoring my successes! You guys never believe me even though I’ve proven several times that my intuition is always right. You guys are always surprised when I do something good because you guys expect me to fail.”

The three older brothers looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t know that Mikey felt like that. Looking back though, they had to admit that Mikey had a point. They rarely acknowledged when their little brother did something correctly or managed to save the day.

“I love you guys, and it makes sense that I would save you because you’re my brothers. It would still be nice if I got some recognition though. Even a little ‘thanks for saving us, Mikey! You’re not a total screwup’!” Mikey yelled, starting to cry more.

“Mikey…” Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey.

”Mikey, you’re right. We haven’t been giving you the praise you deserve. You help us out a lot, and we would be in some tough spots without you,” Leo admitted, moving to kneel in front of his youngest brother.

“You’re really important Mikey,” Raph said, leaning against Mikey. “Now stop crying, or else we’ll have to use drastic measures.”

Mikey looked at Raph skeptically. “What drastic measures…?” He had an idea, but he hoped that he was wrong.

Raph smirked and shared a look with Donnie.

“No...no no no! Don’t you guys dare!” Mikey started to get up, but Donnie and Raph held him down. “Don’t do it!”

Leo smiled and stood. “Sorry Mikey, but you’re kinda outnumbered here. Plus, it’ll be fun.”

“Maybe for you guys, but not for me!” Mikey struggled more, knowing it was futile. All his negative thoughts had disappeared from his mind, and now he was just focused on escaping before it was too late.

The three older brothers shared a mischievous look, then pounced on Mikey, starting to tickle him.

Mikey immediately started laughing, still struggling to escape from his older brothers’ fingers. He was smiling though, happy to be with his brothers. “N-no! Let me go!” Mikey whined.

“Never!” his brothers replied.

The lair was filled with laughter and warmth for a long while after, and the youngest turtle brother felt much better as his brothers vowed to never let him feel like that again.


End file.
